


Joyride

by MontyKarl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a joyride you could say, a joyride for a couple of killjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

It was a joyride you could say, a joyride for a couple of killjoys. Party's lead foot was on the pedal, gunning the trans am up to 97, 98, 99. The needle on the speedometer going into the red, but the foot didn't let up. Next to him sat both his brother and his partner in crime, Kobra Kid. He sat and stared at Party Poison, noting the wild look in his eyes, the way his hands gripped the wheel, the Kid himself showing no signs of the fast paced adrenaline rush.

Party jerked the steering wheel, the dust flew up in a cascade as the car skidded to a hault. His breathing hard, hair whipped by the wind. He looked to his right, still gripping the wheel with bare white knuckles. The Kid smiled at him, pushing his own his hair back as though through himself he could fix his brother's.

Quick movements. Two people now in the passenger seat, and now Kobra Kid can feel the adrenaline. His brother pushes close in a swelter created, not just from the ungodly desert. Jackets being pushed back, bruises forming. Party's back shoved hard against the dashboard as his brother works open his jeans.

Outside the car, in the fury of the sun, the dust is still settling down, the car's windows fogging up. The Kid's hand moves fast, hard, dirty. It's just how Party likes it, like rock'n'roll, like joyrides with the killjoys. Party gasps and groans pulling at his brother's lock of blond hair. The Kid just grunts in response, biting harder into the pale flesh of Party's neck.

And that's what does it for Party, he buckles and he's gone faster than Ritalin Rats when the Dracs arrive. Seeing his brother like this, pupils blown, mouth ruby red and wet, lips parted. This is why The Kid agrees to the joyrides, the ray guns, becoming a fugitive. It's all an art, and that's his favorite weapon.


End file.
